Kessie and the Lost City of Gold
AnimatedFan195's movie spoof and animal style of the 2019 adventure film "Dora and the Lost City of Gold", based on the animated Nickelodeon/Nick Jr. TV show "Dora the Explorer" Plot Deep in the Peruvian jungle, Kessie, daughter of explorers Mordecai and Margaret, spends her days going on adventures with her fox friend Finnick and her cousin Tiago while thwarting the peacock thief Shen. When Kessie and Tiago are both three-years-old, Tiago leaves to be with his family in Los Angeles, while Kessie's family remains searching for the hidden Inca city of Parapata. Five years later, Mordecai and Margaret decipher the location of Parapata, but choose to send Kessie to Tiago's school in LA while they travel to the lost city. Staying with Tiago's family, Kessie meets fellow students Oliver and Marie, who are revealed to be a couple after meeting each other a year ago, but Tiago considers her an embarrassment. On a class field trip to a museum, Kessie and the others are lured to its off-exhibit archives, where they are captured by mercenaries, who fly them to Peru. When they land, a lion named Kovu, who is friends with Mordecai and Margaret, helps them escape. In the process, the mercenaries, aided by Shen, steal Kessie's map. Kovu reports that Mordecai and Margaret have gone missing, and that the mercenaries are searching for them in hopes of getting into Parapata and stealing its treasures. Kessie resolves to find them first with Kovu's help, while Tiago, Oliver and Marie come along in hopes of being rescued. The group travels through numerous obstacles, including quicksand, Inca ruin puzzles, and attacks from forest guards of Parapata. After numerous hazards, Kessie reaches Mordecai and Margaret just outside the borders of Parapata and reunites with them. After the mercenaries found them, they and Kovu attempt to defeat the mercenaries, but are captured. Tiago, Oliver and Marie are caught as well, but Finnick helps them escape. With Mordecai, Margaret and Kovu still prisoners, Kessie and the others decide to find the way inside Parapata in hopes of acquiring treasure that they can use to bargain for their release. Inside the hidden city, Kessie and the others solve its temple's puzzles and dodge its traps, bringing them to the center shrine. After Kovu shows up, he reveals that he escapes from the mercenaries just to wait until Mordecai and Margaret are rescued. The soldiers guarding Parapata, led by their queen, defeat the mercenaries and confront Kessie, Tiago, Oliver, Marie and Kovu. Kessie speaks to them in Quechua, assuring that they only came for them and to learn. The Inca permit them and Kessie's family to leave, allowing them a glimpse of their greatest treasure. Kessie and the others bid farewell to Kovu after he goes back to work on helping recruits find the treasure. Kessie, Tiago, Oliver, Marie, Mordecai and Margaret arrive at her jungle home. Mordecai and Margaret discuss going on another expedition as a whole family, but Kessie decides to return to school in Los Angeles. Kessie and the others celebrate at a party while Kovu forces the mercenaries, who are remained prisoners in Parapata, to eat puree and onions. Cast * Dora Marquez - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) * Boots - Finnick (Zootopia) * Diego Marquez - Tiago (Rio 2) * Alejandro Guiterrez - Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) (I know Alejandro is a villain, but let's have Kovu help Kessie and her friends save her parents and find the city of gold before helping them defeat the bad guys until he goes back to work in the end) * Cole Marquez - Mordecai (Regular Show) * Elena Marquez - Margaret (Regular Show) * Randy Warren - Oliver (Oliver & Company) * Sammy Moore - Marie (The Aristocats) (I know Sammy is Diego's love interest, but Tiago is friends with Marie in this spoof. Also, Oliver is Marie's love interest in this spoof, so I don't ship RandyxSammy) * Swiper - Lord Shen (Kung Fu Panda 2) * Powell - Kai (Kung Fu Panda 3) * Viper - Hunter (Storks) * Mercenaries - Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets), Bellwether, Duke Weaselton, Doug Ramses, Woolter and Jesse (Zootopia) * Abuelita Valerie - Hilary (w/ William) (Regular Show) * Sabrina (Dora's aunt) - Jewel (Rio) * Inca Princess Kawillaka - Peaches (Ice Age: Continental Drift) * Old Woman - Karen Crawly (Sing) * Tico - Roo (Pooh) * Benny - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) * Isa - Ivy Sundew (Amphibia) * Fiesta Trio - Erik, Atticus and Boadicea (Happy Feet Two) * Grumpy Old Troll - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * Forest Guards - Ludo and his minions (including his bald eagle and giant spider) (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) Gallery Kessie-209026.jpg|Kessie as Dora Marquez Profile - Finnick.jpg|Finnick as Boots Mainpage-Navmap-Thumb-Tiago.jpg|Tiago as Diego Marquez Kovu (Profile).png|Kovu as Alejandro Guiterrez Mordecai.jpg|Mordecai as Cole Marquez Margaret-regular-show-85.2.jpg|Margaret as Elena Marquez Oliver..jpg|Oliver as Randy Warren Marie-aristocats-3.02.jpg|Marie as Sammy Moore (I do not ship RandyxSammy) Shen-kung-fu-panda-2-8.3.jpg|Lord Shen as Swiper Kai-kung-fu-panda-3-95.5.jpg|Kai as Powell Hunter-storks-0.82.jpg|Hunter as Viper Snowball.jpg|Snowball, Dawn Bellwether in Zootopia.jpg|Bellwether, Duke weaselton.jpg|Duke Weaselton, DougInLab.png|Doug Ramses, Ram1-infobox.PNG.png|Woolter Ram2-infobox.PNG.png|and Jesse as the Mercenaries Hilary.png|Hilary William-regular-show.png|(w/ William) as Abuelita Valerie Mainpage Navmap Thumb Jewel.png|Jewel as Sabrina (Dora's aunt) Peaches-ice-age-continental-drift-7.29.jpg|Peaches as Inca Princess Kawillaka Miss Crawly in Sing.jpg|Karen Crawly as the Old Woman Profile_-_Roo.png|Roo as Tico Lumpy.jpg|Lumpy as Benny Ivy Sundew.png|Ivy Sundew as Isa Erik's full-body view.png|Erik, Atticus.jpg|Atticus Boudica_pp.png|and Boadicea as the Fiesta Trio Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as the Grumpy Old Troll S1E3_Ludo_and_his_minions_return.png|Ludo and his minions S2E20_Bald_eagle_and_giant_spider_looking_at_Ludo.png|(including his bald eagle and giant spider) as the Forest Guards Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Dora the Explorer TV Show Spoof Category:Dora and the Lost City of Gold Movie Spoofs